Two Princes
by The Devil Wears Westwood
Summary: Who does Marian really love? Guy or Robin? Who will she pick? Robin or Guy? To the song Two Princes by Spin Doctor. You decide who she picks. RobinMarian GuyMarian


Just a fun little oneshot I wrote while watching Season 1 reruns. Two Princes by Spin Doctors seemed like a really good song for Robin/Marian/Guy love triangle. And I loved the video on youtube for it, so I decided to turn it into a songfic.

For Cee, Deannie, and Mizco because this one is "happy" unlike my usual sad ones.

**_Summary:_** Which one should Marian choose? Guy or Robin? You decide the ending! RobinMarian GuyMarian

* * *

**_Two Princes_**

_Yeah  
One, two princes kneel before you  
That's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
And that's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now  
_

Robin and Guy were still competing against each other for Marian's affections. Even after Marian had agreed to marry Guy, Robin still loved her, and Marian still loved him. But she was also in love with Guy. And so, both men wanted the real place in her heart, and not wanting to share it. Robin wanted Marian, and he wanted her to forgive him for leaving. Guy couldn't rest till the King returned and Marian would become his wife. Marian may have agreed to Guy under duress, but she loved him. She still liked the man that he was, even if she was also still in love with Robin.

_This one he got a princely racket  
That's what I said now  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
Ain't in his head now  
You marry him, your father will condone you  
How 'bout that now  
You marry me, your father will disown you  
He'll eat his hat, now_

Guy had wealth, security, money, and power, but he still loved Marian. He had more to offer her than Robin could now that he was an outlaw. He could offer Marian the world and more. But she had made it very clear that all she wanted was love, and he would give her that. He would give her all of his heart, all of his love. He wanted her as his wife, and he hoped that she loved him back as deeply as he loved her. He couldn't rest till the King returned, it would be the best day of his life. He tried to impress Marian, but she seemed to ignore all his attempts. Still, she was betrothed to marry him. And that made him smile and gave him hope.

_Marry him, or marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be_

Robin didn't want Marian to marry Guy. Even after all these years, even after the hearbreak he had caused her, he still loved her. And he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to marry Guy. He wanted her to forgive him and be with him. To go back to what was before the war. He knew he couldn't go back to what was before, but he hoped she would still love him, after all, she had only agreed to Guy under duress to save her father. She couldn't love Guy, could she? Or was Marian really stirred by him, and love Guy now? Robin shook his head. There was no way Marian loved Guy. It just couldn't be possible that she loved Guy. But would she forgive him and did she still love him?

_Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now_

Guy had spent many hours and days trying to convince Marian that he was a man of wealth. He gave her many presents, trying to impress her. He was sure that she enjoyed them, especially the horse. She seemed very pleased with him, and he was sure she loved him. He was sure he was stirred by him, and had completly turned against Robin when he had left her for war. And that was a huge mistake in Guy's eyes, but a lose and a victory. For he won Marian, and Robin had lost her for good. She was to be his wife, and that made him smile everytime he thought about it.

_Said one, two princes kneel before you  
That what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
And that's some bread, now  
This one who wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now_

Robin was starting to believe that Marian was getting stirred by Guy, but he still clinged to his hopes. Could she still possibly love him after all these years? He hoped she hadn't competly turned against him, he loved her deeply and truly. He didn't know what he would do if she went through with marrying Guy, the traitour to the thrown. She couldn't go through with it, he'd make sure of it. And he'd get her to forgive him. He still believed that she loved him. But the thing was, did she really? Or did she mean what she had said to Guy when she had accepted the engagement? Did she really hate him?

_Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
I ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be_

Marian thought long and hard into the night. She loved both Guy and Robin. Guy had everything in heaven and earth, and he cared deeply for her. Robin was an outlaw, and had left her for war and glory, but he still loved her. And she had always and still loved him. Guy had came in and at first she hadn't liked him. But she had grown rather fond of the new lord of Locksley, and was falling more and more in love with him each day, to the point where she loved Robin and Guy exactly the same. But who could she choose, she couldn't be with both.

_Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you would like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now_

After a long time of thinking, she decided who she really was in love with, and in the morning, she would make sure he knew she loved him. She knew he probably already thought she did, but she had to go and confess her true feelings for him. She smiled before blowing out the small light in her room, awaiting the next day to come.

_If you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you'd like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
If you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you'd like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
Oh baby  
Just go ahead now  
Oh  
Just just go ahead now  
Oh, your majesty  
Just go ahead now  
Come on forget the King, marry me  
Just go ahead now  
Come on, come on, come on  
Just go ahead now  
Go ahead now, yeah  
Just go ahead now  
And if you want to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
Yeah, just go ahead now, baby  
Just go ahead now_

Marian got up in the morning and went and confessed her feeling to the man she loved. She threw his arms around his neck as she kissed his lips, and then whispered in his ear, "I love you." He smiled at that and kissed her again, glad that she loved him, that she was his. Glad that he had beaten his enemy to the place in her heart.

* * *

A little odd for what I usually write, but I'd thought I'd give it a try. For Guy/Marian and Robin/Marian shippers both. I'm leaving it up to my readers to decide who Marian picked.

Mira.


End file.
